fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhogofui
Sand |ailments = Stun |weaknesses = Fire, Thunder, |creator = Setheo }} Rhogofui is rather new found species in the Rooted Wyvern path. It has been found on tropical islands where it basks between small southern trees. Known for its fruit on it's back and the delicous juice inside of it is often targeted by hunters. Physiology While many other Rooted Wyvern are focused on photosynesis, this creature found a rather new and interesting way to survive, by attaching a fruit on its back it feeds on it while giving the fruit the needed minerals when eating. Rhogofui will sometimes burry itself on the beach where it collects saltwater and cleanses it to make the fruit grow up the 10x of it's original state. Experts say it has to do with the bonding to this creature as not also coconuts but also nullberries, Felldragon and other seeds have been spotted on this creature. It uses it's two strong evolve limbs as hands and also shovel in order to burry itself. The many small rotos underneath its body help it go swift from place to place. Some fishermen have told stories of whole swarms floating on the surface of the ocean and drifting away in order to find other islands. The many thick leaves around its head prevent it from attacks from other creatures and hunters and will fold together if threatend creating a shield for its face. Behavior This creature will run away from hunters, at any chance. Being known for its delicous fruits it has been attacked many times and has learned that sometimes fleeing is better to fight. After it encounters a threat and realizes it is at loss it will come up with various techniques in order to escape. First method is to run into the ocean. Rhogofui will often be near the beach where it spends most of its days. The other escaping methods is to dig into the grouond and attack from bellow, another tactic is to climb up trees and run off from the rooftops. If needed though, and if not fast enough, when running away from a threat it will cast off the fruit in order to save itself. Many tribes use that trait and "farm" these monsters by chasing them for several days. Abilities Rhogofui will use different abilities depending on the fruit it wears on the back, when useing a dragonfell fruit it will use a dragon breath attack. It also prefers to use the sand around it to stun hunters or shoo off smaller monsters. In rare cases it will collect solar energy and will heat up fluids in its body and fire of a hot beam of water, or a steam of water causing burning blight and water blight at the same time. Some Hunters ahve reported from a beam of light in some cases from older species. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: In raged state the tips of the leaves will turn read and the fruit will shiver. *Tired State: In tired state the leaves will turn pale yellowish-green and the fruit will be dragged on the floor. It is often mistaken for it being weak in that state. Mounts Mounting scene is similar to the of Daimyo Herimtaur where the hunter jumps on the skull it wears and starts stabbing the bone. Attacks *'Bounce': Rhogofui will jump into the air and then thrust itself to the floor creating a tiddlewave of sand that will knock back hunter and deal some damage. *'Vine Slam': The Large arms will be thrust torward the hunter and will stick to the floor for a few seconds. *'Sand slap': A small amount will be shoveled torward the hunter, it hit often enough the hunter will be affected with the ailment "mudded" *'Spin-to-Win': Rhogofui Will coil together and remain for a few seconds in that state before it will rapidly spin and hit everything around it with great force. Hunters will be thrown far away with this attack and will be K.O'ed i fnot enough armor is equiped. *'Vine Grasp': Rhogofui will burry its hand into the ground and make the limbs pop up underneath the hunter. In raged state it has a Pin attack and will drag the hunter into the sand. *'Sinking Sand': Rhogofui will dig into the ground and create ahole in the floor where the sand flows into the middle. *'Roll over': Rhogofui will coil up and roll torward the hunter. *'Rapid Rol'l: Rhogofui will use this attack often in rage mode, it will coil up and create a steam that comes from it, that steam will stun the hunter from the smell if hit. *'Hardshell bounce': Rhogofui will coil up and jump into the air, when landing it will create great tremors and break up the ground. If hunters stand too near to that attack they will be K.O'ed. *'Take n' leave': Rhogofui will grab a hunter by chance and throw them away from it. Breakable parts / Weakness Chart *Breakable parts **Fruit (2x) **Arms (2x) **Face (1x) *Weakness Chart - Equipment *Coconut Hammer (Hammer) *Tropical Axe (Switch Axe) *Nut and Shield (sword and Shield) *Seed slinger (Bow) *Chamber Bolt (Insect Glaive) Carves W.I.P. Notes *N/A Category:Monster Creation Category:Rooted Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Sand Element Monster Category:Setheo Category:Stun Monster